Angry Birds: Guys Night!
by sleepymice
Summary: Just Red, Chuck and Bomb hanging out in the evening for guys night, causing an lot of chaos and being Rambunctious. Mighty eagle and Terence join in to make an even Fun and Crazy. They get kinda drunk before they fall asleep at the end of story.
1. Chapter 1-2

**Chuck Brings the Cake**

At the anger management class Chuck decided he should bring cake but also he wanted to Have an guys night with Red, Bomb, Terence and Mighty eagle. "Hey Bomb do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Chuck said whispering into Bomb's ears. "Huh That would be great" Bomb said getting out of his yoga tree pose. " Huh what's the problem you two?" Matilda said trying to figure out why they stop doing poses. "Uh I just decided I wanted to have an party tonight with all my buddies" Chuck said. "What party?" Red said. "Uh an guys night party... Of course...But only males" Chuck said. "Well I guess that sounds cool" Red said.

" Aw it's an Boy party?" Matilda said feeling down. "Yep no girls" Bomb said. "well who else is invited?" Red said asking chuck. "Uh Mighty eagle and Terence can join" Chuck said looking over towards Terence and Terence gave an smile back towards him. " Oh will there be Snacks!?" Bomb said feeling excited. "Yeah...I'm gonna go get some cake...Meet me at the Bar cafe " Chuck said running out very fast. Red, Bomb and Terence had walked towards the Bar café and they realized that no other bird was there but only them. "Wow Chuck you outdone yourself this time" Red said walking in with Bomb and Terence. "heh Yeah...I'm glad just one time the bar is to ourselves" Bomb said.

"Cheers everyone...I Also brought some cake!" Chuck said. "Ho That's My favorite!" Bomb said excitedly. "heh heh" Terence laughed. "Cheers for this great cake I didn't steal" Chuck said. "Huh If that happened" Red said.

 **At Bomb's Awkward House**

"Heh Good Guys night so far" Bomb said gulping down an piece of cake. "Wait don't you have something to distribute to this Guys night Bomb?" Chuck said. "What? Oh You guys should come to my house I have an Huge Trampoline behind my house and I Have some movies we can see" Bomb said. "Let's bring some wine over there as well" Red said grabbing an cup of wine and leaving with Terence and Bomb. All four of them went to Bomb's house and Bomb had introduce his very small house and His big trampoline. "Well this is my house called the Bomb's shelter" Bomb said. "Wow where's the Trampoline cause I don't see anything" Red said looking through his window to see only smoke inside. "wait guys hold on" Bomb said opening the door to let the smoke out.

" Well welcome to my shelter...I actually live on my couch and I have only one TV and Bathroom" Bomb said. "Oh Don't forget the only thing that is fun is my class reunion's trampoline" Bomb said. "Yes!" Chuck said excitedly starting to Jump on the trampoline. All three got on the Trampoline and they were having an good time but Terence gotten on top and Red, Chuck and Bomb had went flying.

"Whoa...You ruined the fun Terence" Red said landing on the ground in pain. " It was worth it" Bomb said.


	2. Chapter 3

**Mighty Eagle Joins In!**

" well that's my house" Bomb said. " Wine was good, Isn't mighty eagle Gonna join us...he loves to be inside his house forever" Red said. "Yeah the only thing he has is the music and the dance moves" Chuck said. when all four was walking through the village they see an big shadow and they realized it was mighty eagle and they called out to get his attention. "Hey mighty!" Red said trying to get his attention. "whoa ha! Oh it's you guys...I was just walking through the village like usual" Mighty eagle said feeling bored. "Hey why don't you enjoy with us in Guys night" Chuck said. " Oh I don't know if I could tonight Because...I Totally can join you guys!" Mighty said happily.

" Well great...we had some wine but we can go sit on the beach tonight and hit the bar one more time" Red said. Mighty and the rest had went back to their reserved wine bar and they drink up four wine bottles then they had hit the beach to see the night sky and they became crazy after that...Mighty decided to take them to his house but Terence decided he needed to go check up on Matilda for the night. "OK guys welcome to my house!" Mighty said walking in.

"Wow all those trophies you told us before" Chuck said. "Yeah it's an wonderful thing...I must have an thousand of these" Mighty said. "Well let's dance in disco style" Mighty said disappearing for an second and wearing some disco clothing. Mighty started playing music and he danced to the beat doing all kinds of moves and he managed to drag Red and it with the others. "AH You have the 70s, 80s and Ninety's!" Chuck said happily. "yep every song" Mighty said. The four birds dance for an hour, then Mighty did his favorite song for for an few minutes and Mighty wanted the tree birds to try some pranks and they did!

It was 2 Am and The birds were exhausted, they had just ended the night with looking at the stars and suddenly they all fell out. The next day they woke, Red had woken up and he went back into the cave to see that Mighty was slouched in his big couch with sunglasses on and an huge golden chain with an lot of soda cans laying on his stomach while he was snoring. Red looked over to see that Chuck 's face was inside an magazine and Bomb's face was faced down into an huge tub of ice cream.

"Heh good Guys night" Red said with an yawn.


End file.
